


Behind the Scenes

by Shadow_Embers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Embers/pseuds/Shadow_Embers
Summary: While Harry Potter with his Golden Trio was running through Hogwarts, there were other students of course. Learning, living, having friends. This is the story of 4 children who grew up too soon in a world with Voldemort running rampant. Meet Adrian, Gordon, Amanda, and Leonora.





	Behind the Scenes

~Adrian POV~

"Bye Kyra and Melina! I'll write to you everyday!" I yelled as I boarded the train. My sisters were waving back to me. Kyra was crying, as usual. Oh well, they'll keep each other entertained. 10:50. Perfect. Now, where was Louis?

"GOT YOUR CONK!"

"Aagh!" I screamed thinking it was Peeves. Wait a second... I turned around and saw my dear friend Louis rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. "You..!"

"Your expression was totally worth it," Louis cut me off, standing up, "Come on, let's go find a compartment."

Soon we found an empty compartment and plopped ourselves down.

"Hey mate. Did you hear about Harry Potter?" Louis suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I was caught off guard with the question.

"People say he's coming to Hogwarts this year!"

"Seriously? You're joking, right?"

"Nope. All truth. Let's see. Voldemort died on 1981 and Potter was 1 year old. Thus, 1980 plus 11 years does indeed equal 1991. Today"

"Nice. I think Potter will be in Gryffindor."

"Why so? Why not Hufflepuff?"

"Lou, his parents were Gryffindor," I stated, "Obviously he'll be in the House of the Brave."

"You're just saying 'cuz you're in Gryffindor 'drian. I personally believe Potter has a chance at all houses."

"Oh, really? Well you're mistaken Louis. Much mistaken." I was getting agitated.

The train whistle suddenly blew and Louis's reply got drowned out. When it stopped I asked Louis, "Wanna play some Exploding Snap?"

Louis smirked, "You're on."

~Gordon POV~

"Lina Lina Lina Lina!"

"Calm down Gordon. What do you want?"

"You'll tell me about everything, right? Right? Right?"

"Jeez Gordon. I told you already, yes. I will write back every week."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Promise."

I smiled. Lina was going for her second year at Hogwarts and last year was absolute hell. I had this year then next year to go and I couldn't wait. Then a thought struck me, "Hey Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that Harry Potter will go to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Can you tel me all about him? Please please please!"

Lina sighed but answered, "Sure. But remember, he's not something you can ogle and stare at, alright?"

"Yepdedodles!"

I was ecstatic! I heard all the dark stories from my dad about his muggle-born friend being killed by You-Know-Who's followers and how Harry Potter defeated him. I always wanted to see the kid who ended all the violence and horror my dad told me about.

I waved to Lina as she stuck herself out of the window of the train and waved to me. I screamed, "Don't forget you promised!"

The train sped out of my sight too quickly for my liking.

~Nora's POV~

I walked up to Marion, "So, gave any thought to careers?"

"Nora don't test me. You've seen my OWLs. You know it all. Stop, please."

I smirked, "Oh, but it is SO fun! You, a Ravenclaw, and not one O on the OWLs!"

Marion scowled, "Shut it before I shut you myself."

I laughed, and turned around, boarding the train.

My second year here. Hogwarts already felt like home last year and the feeling still stayed. I couldn't wait to get there. I couldn't wait to look up at the stars at night and go to the library. To go to classes and eat in the Great Hall.

As the train started slowly pulling away I smiled and started reading my textbooks. I was coming back.

~Linda's POV~

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Brilliant. Another year of bullying and awful teachers. Great. Just another year Linda, just another year of survival. I willed myself not to think of the next years. At least when I'll be 12 I'll try to get out of this hell I'm in. Turning around on my side I closed my eyes.


End file.
